


Four Dramatic Idiots and their Equally As Dramatic Shadow

by KinbariTeaHeathen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Bets, Blue canonically stores his hammer in his hat/hood, Dramatic Four and Shadow, Shadow's got the worst luck, Surprisingly, Vio makes good jokes but only Dot and Shadow know, Wind is an observant child, and im not over it, do Four and Shadow ever think things through? absolutely not, the plot twist you dont expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/pseuds/KinbariTeaHeathen
Summary: Despite the fact that his journey had split him into four separate people, shattering his soul forever, Link had never felt more whole. Sure, he was a little different now, but that was just something that came from adventure. It changes you. For better or worse. Link would say his journey changed him for the better.Zelda would say it changed him to be even more dramatic.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Four Dramatic Idiots and their Equally As Dramatic Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindaSmolCanadian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaSmolCanadian/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Alex!!!!!! I spent like 20 minutes thinking up a title for this, please enjoy.

Despite the fact that his journey had split him into four separate people, shattering his soul forever, Link had never felt more whole. Sure, he was a little different now, but that was just something that came from adventure. It changes you. For better or worse. Link would say his journey changed him for the better. 

Zelda would say it changed him to be even more dramatic. 

Which, technically, wasn't a lie. Ever since Vio had hung out with Shadow- that is, if you could describe temporarily joining the enemy as 'hanging out', they had become far more theatric. 

Which was probably how Shadow had managed to get Blue, Red, and Green to play along with his little game of Knight and Thief, despite some protests of it being a children's game. Vio had decided to sit this one out though. 

Well, that's what the others believed. 

While Vio waited for the perfect time to enact his plan, he stood by Zelda, who was leaning against a fence. 

“So what's with Shadow's hairclip?” Zelda asked. 

“Hm? Oh, we made it for him after he wouldn't stop complaining about his bad luck for 3 hours.” Vio said, “He believes its a good luck charm because it's a four leaf clover.” 

“And did it actually improve Shadow's luck?” 

“Oh no, his luck is still shit. He just doesn't complain about it anymore.” 

Zelda laughed at this, bending over in half at the sheer hilarity of it all. This attracted the attention of Shadow and the other 3 colours, who immediately came over and asked what she was laughing at. 

She didn't tell them. Let them continue to think that Vio didn't make good jokes. It allowed her more hilarious situations to laugh at. 

Such as when Vio finally acted on his plan, and succeeded in capturing all four of the others, winning the game. 

She'd never forget the affronted looks on their faces. 

Of course, it was shortly after this that the portals appeared, and Link had to go on yet another journey. 

When the other hero's had first shown up and explained their situation, Link had asked for a moment for himself, to process things. In reality, he took that moment to talk to Shadow. The two of them quickly agreed that telling the other hero's about Shadow right off the bat probably wouldn't be the best idea, as they had no idea how they'd react. The same thing went for the secret of the four sword. 

And so, when they did eventually go with the heroes, and Link started going by Four, Shadow stuck only to being Four's literal shadow, never making a move where someone could see. Likewise, Four restrained himself from splitting whenever the colours started arguing, which, maybe not so surprisingly, took far more effort than he thought it would. Still, he managed, because until they had a better read on the other heroes, they had to play it safe. 

About a month into their journey with the other heroes, and they were tired of playing it safe. At this point, the two of them were _fairly_ sure that the Links (or the Chain, as Shadow had taken to calling them) would be perfectly accepting of their secrets after they explained. The remaining problem, of course, was simply how and when they were going to _reveal_ their secrets. 

Which, as most things like this tend to do, led to the bet. 

Shadow was the one to suggest it, which should've been Four's first clue that this idea wouldn't end well. Nothing that Shadow suggested ever did, his bad luck a side effect of breaking the dark mirror. He hadn't been thinking about that at the time though, the bet had just seemed like so much _fun._

Well, at least Blue thought that. 

The rules of the bet where simple. The first person to get their secret revealed (for Shadow this meant being noticed, for Four it meant being split) in front of at least one of the Link's would have to do whatever the other wanted for a day, and also had to reveal their secret to everyone else immediately, in the most dramatic way possible. Overall, a bet that promised to be _very entertaining_ when one of them would win. It still prompted the inside of Four to argue though. 

_'Blue, I can't believe you took up such a ridiculous bet.'_

_'Hey, we all know Shadow will lose first, dramatic bitch that he is.'_

_'Guys.'_

_'You seem to forget that we are also just as dramatic.'_

_'No we are not-'_

_'GUYS.'_

_'What is it Red?'_

_'Wind's trying to talk to us.'_

_'Oh fuck!'_

“Uh, sorry Wind, what did you say?” Four said, finally snapping out of his little internal conversation. Gods, the sooner one of them lost this bet the better, Four wasn't sure how many more times he-they could get away with spacing out like this. Wind looked concerned. 

“I uh, asked you if you wanted to help me collect some firewood for tonight?” He repeated. 

“Uh, sure.” Four cursed mentally as he followed Wind into the woods, he definitely seemed suspicious of _something._ Four desperately hoped that he wouldn't get found out first, he could only imagine what Shadow would make him do. 

....He'd probably make them create more lucky charms for him if Four was being honest, which wasn't all that bad, but still that would require losing, and Four was not one to lose. 

“So uh, Four-” 

“What is it Wind?” 

“I've noticed that your shadow kinda, uh, moves when you don't? Is that, normal? Like, should I be concerned about this or-?” Wind asked, fiddling with his hands as he did. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and then Shadow popped up out of the ground. 

“Holy shit kid, you actually noticed? You sure are an observant fucker.” He said. Wind's expression became a mixture of shocked and scared. 

“What the _fuck_ -” He started to yell, but was muffled by Shadow's hand covering his mouth. 

“Shhhh. I want to be more dramatic about revealing myself to the rest of the chain, now that I've lost the bet.” 

“Shadow you're gonna get yourself killed.” Four sighed, “Again.” 

“Ah but consider this Link, you get to be just as dramatic about revealing your secret.” Shadow said. 

“You know what, that's fair.” 

It was at this point that Wind decided he'd had enough of being silenced, and proceeded to lick Shadow's hand. Shadow yelped in response, pulling his hand back and wiping it off on his tunic in disgust. 

“Did you just _lick_ me-” 

“Would one of you two please tell me what's going on!” Wind whisper yelled. Hey, if they wanted to be quiet about it, he'd be quiet about it. But gods-dammit, he wanted to know what was happening!

One surprisingly short explanation later, and Wind wanted _in_. Sure, technically this was just Shadow and Four wanting to be dramatic like the drama nerds Wind has come to realize they are, but this was also an _amazing_ opportunity to prank the others. 

And Wind was never one to pass up on a good prank. 

The three (six if you counted all parts of Four, but Wind didn't want to think about that too much right now) of them quickly took to planning, figuring out who would play what role. It was quickly decided that Shadow would have to reveal himself first, as he _had_ lost the bet. (He had, at some point, complained about how the fact that he lost so quickly was “Just his luck”, but Four had shut him up pretty quick with a simple gesture to Shadow's hairclip. Wind would have to ask about that later.) 

And so, the stage was set. 

_Let the fun begin._

-

“Hey guys, we got the fire wood.” Four said, walking out of the woods and back into the small clearing the Links had decided to camp in for the night, Wind walking slowly and silently behind him. 

“Set it over here.” Wild said, gesturing to a small area he had cleared specifically for the wood. Four walked over and set down the sticks he had gathered, but Wind stopped before he was even halfway there. 

Wind stood still, staring at nothing, dropping his sticks to the ground, a glazed look over his eyes. Of course, this immediately caught the attention of the rest of the camp. 

“Hey Wind, are you okay?” Warriors asked, slowly approaching him. 

Wind suddenly let out a scaringly evil laugh. Warriors backed up in fear as the pirate's shadow extended and grew darker, a wispy form slowly crawling its way out. Shadow stood up, with his eyes glowing red, laughing even more evilly than Wind. The other Links drew their swords, but Four just stared at him with a look of horrified shock on his face. 

“It, it can't be...” He whispered.

“Oh but it is, Link.” Shadow said, “You thought you had defeated me, but I have come to bring my ally back to the side of darkness.” 

“Four, what the fuck is he talking about?” Twilight asked. 

“I....”

“Show them Link. Show them the truth of who you are.” Shadow said, smirking. Four seemed to hesitate for a moment but then, slowly, as though he was fighting with himself, drew his sword. 

There was a flash of light, and one became four. 

As soon as they were separate, Blue stepped in front of Red, guarding him, and pulled a hammer out of his hood, pointing it at Vio. (“Did you see that? I can't be the only one that just saw this guy pull a hammer out of his hood.” “Shut _up_ Legend.”) 

“Vio, I can't believe you'd betray us again, making us reveal ourselves!” He shouted. Vio looked shocked. 

“But Blue, it wasn't me-” 

“Who else could it have been you piece of-” 

“He's telling the truth Blue.” Green said, “It wasn't him.” 

Blue, Red, and Vio looked on in shocked horror as Green slowly turned, and pointed his sword directly at them. 

“It was me.” 

The other Link's were thoroughly confused at this point, not exactly knowing what they should do in this scenario. Red stopped any of them from speaking up though as he started crying.

“Green! How could you, I thought you were our leader!”

“Well, things change.” Green said, shrugging in a way that would seem almost casual if it weren't for the fact that he was in the process of betraying them. “It gets kinda boring being the leader of a bunch of dumbasses. I figured joining the dark side would be a nice change of pace.” 

“Yes, Green.” Shadow said, stepping forward, past the still silent Wind, “Come to the dark side, we-”

And then, Shadow tripped. 

There was a moment where everyone was silent, as Shadow just layed there on the ground, and then Wind and Red just couldn't take it anymore, the two of them bursting into laughter. The sound of the two of them laughing was all it took for Green and Blue to break character, the two of them laughing as well. 

“Were, were you about to say 'come to the dark side, we have cookies'?” Vio asked, hiding snickers behind his hand.

“.....I will neither confirm nor deny.” Shadow said, sitting up, and the look on his face was all it took to send Vio into peals of laughter as well. 

“Ahem.”

The six of them immediately went quiet, remembering that they were, in fact, not alone. They turned to see the other Links, who all looked to be some mixture of confused and angry. 

“Would someone please explain what is going on.” Time said. 

-

“Okay, so maybe I didn't think this one through.” Shadow said, from his current position of being tied to a tree. 

“To be fair, I don't think any of us did.” Vio said, leaning against the tree Shadow was tied to. “We should have known that they'd probably not take to well to you revealing yourself like that.” 

“True, but did you _see_ their faces? Priceless. Wish I knew how to work Wild's slate, it would've made for an amazing picture.” 

“You're right about that at least.” Vio said, and the two of them fell silent as they watched the others. Wind, Green and Red were still being lectured by Time and Twilight, while Blue and Legend had taken to arguing.

“How the fuck did you do that?!” Legend yelled. 

“Do what?” 

“Pull a fucking hammer out of your hood!” 

“Why the fuck would I know?” Blue asked. 

“Because you're the one who did it?!” 

“Maybe he's just got that Mary Poppins kinda thing going on.” Twilight said. Legend and Blue turned on him. 

“Who the fuck is Mary Poppins?” 

“Oh gods there's two of them.” Warriors whispered, “Hylia help us all.”


End file.
